The Dealing Dan Hawke Chronicles
by Arglefumph
Summary: What happened to Dealing Dan Hawke, after the Animorphs ruined his business in Book 3? Obviously, he got morphing powers of his own. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dan.

You've probably heard of me. Dealing Dan Hawke, the used car salesman with the best deals in town.

Well, no more. My life fell apart when an elephant showed up— _a freaking elephant showed up_ —and smashed half of the cars in my lot.

Half of my business, gone in a few minutes. The cars were destroyed beyond repair. Insurance refused to pay me for the damages. Said that elephant attacks weren't covered. Bunch of overpaid bums!

As for the other half of my business? Ha. Did I mention this all happened _on live TV?_ The video of the attack got over ten million hits on YouTube.

Yeah, turns out people don't want to shop at the car lot that's prone to elephant attacks. All my customers disappeared. After two months of no sales, the bank foreclosed on my property and sold the land to my main competitor, Selling Stan Macaw.

I hate that guy.

The worst part is that nobody knows where the elephant came from. Elephants don't just appear out of nowhere, right? Wrong. This elephant must be magic or something, because no one's ever seen it before or since.

The only elephants within 50 miles of the place are at an amusement park called The Gardens. They got dozens of people to confirm that all of their elephants were in their pen, at the time of the attack.

So where does that leave me? I look like a crazy person, trying to accuse an amusement park of using their elephants to destroy my business.

I hate elephants now. I freaking hate elephants.

Yeah, so that's my biography. Sad, ain't it? Well, that ain't the worst part. My girlfriend left me, after I lost the house. Word on the street is that she's now dating Selling Stan Macaw.

I hate that guy. Not as much as I hate elephants, but I _really_ hate that guy.

I'm homeless now. I live an abandoned construction site near the mall. I spend most of my days begging people for money. Half of the money goes to food. I'm saving the other half, so I can buy a car to live in. Hopefully one of my old car friends can cut me a deal.

So. That's where I was when the story begins. Homeless, living alone, trying to protect my little nest egg. I can't carry the money around with me all the time, so I hide it in a hole in one of the walls of the construction site. Pretty good hiding spot. Not easy to find, unless you're looking for it.

Imagine my surprise when I found a punk kid, messing around the area.

"Hey, you!" I shouted. "Get away from there!"

David—that was the kid's name—turned around. When he saw me, he laughed. "Too late, loser! I already found your precious treasure!"

"WHAT?" I shouted.

David laughed again and held out some weird blue box. "What is this thing, anyway? Some kind of door stopper?"

Now, I've never seen that blue box before. But I ain't gonna tell that to this random punk. All I wanna do is get rid of him for good, because he's dangerous close to my money.

"Gimme that box, and get outta here," I said. "You can't use it, anyway. It's no good to you."

David just smiled and tossed the box gently the air before catching it. "What's it worth to you?"

"What you talking about?"

"Gimme a hundred bucks, and I'll give you back your stupid box," the kid said.

"Do I look like a guy who's rolling in dough?" I asked. "I'm homeless, kid. Leave me and my stuff alone."

"Fifty bucks, then," David said. "Unless you want to fight me for it..."

Now. Here's a word of advice for all you people out there. Don't ever try arguing over prices with a used car salesman. I been selling cars since before this punk was born. Why, I'm so good at negotiating, that I'd probably convince _him_ to give me a hundred dollars.

But ain't no way I can negotiate through this. If that kid found out where my money is, you can bet dollars to donuts that he'd be back to steal it. All of it.

So, I had no choice. I had to fight the kid.

"This is for the elephant!" I shouted, running straight at the kid.

He was so surprised, he didn't even react as I tackled him. I didn't wanna hurt him, so I shoved his face into the ground and grabbed the blue box.

I ran away in another direction—leading the kid away from my money cache—and that's when it happened.

I pressed my fingers against one side of the box. I guess I must have touched it in a really particular way or something, because it started to glow. My fingers felt strange. Funny. Different.

I didn't know it at the time, but I had just gotten the morphing power. It didn't take long before I discovered the power, and it changed my life forever. But that's something I'll talk about in the next chapter, you dig?

Back to the fight in the construction site. I was a little weirded out by the glowing box, and it distracted me. That gave David a chance to catch up to me.

"Awww, how cute! It's a little night light! Does that help you get to sleep?" David asked.

I cursed the kid out and braced myself for another attack. I ran at the kid, holding the box above my head.

This time, he was ready. He dodged out of the way and tripped me. He laughed as I landed face-first in the dirt.

"I don't have time to be fighting stupid bums like you," David said. "I've got school. I don't want to end up like _you_ after all."

Ha. Kid doesn't know I went to school. I'm actually a mechanical engineer, with a minor in animal biology. Kinda ironic, now that I think about it. Wonder if my advisor, Al Minist, knew it would come in handy in the future. Seemed kinda stupid to me at the time.

I know what you're thinking. If I'm such a genius, why am I a used car salesman, instead of a scientist? It's 'cause selling cars pays more money. At least, it _did_ , until that freaking elephant showed up.

Anyway. The punk kid went away, and I was left by myself. After checking to see my money was safe, I examined the blue box.

It was like nothing I ever seen before. And remember, I'm a mechanical engineer. I'm used to seeing inventions and contraptions.

Kinda. College was thirty years ago at this point. All my mechanical work since then was put towards repairing used cars. But still, I could tell this blue box was a weird device. I opened up one side and there were wires and a mini-computer and pressure sensors and everything.

But the way it was put together. Nobody builds things like that. For instance, each side had seven sensors, like it was designed to be touched with seven fingers. That shoulda been my clue that this wasn't from Earth. That this was from another planet entirely.

But at the moment, all I did was shrug. I figured, maybe they changed engineering standards in the past few years. After all, we didn't have computers that small when I was in school.

I looked at the box for a while, but I couldn't figure out what it did. You know, besides for glowing. Maybe this was a high-tech glow stick? Maybe. Having a portable light source wouldn't be such a bad idea.

So I kept it with my money. Just to keep it safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Dealing Dan Hawke was in the third Animorphs book. I started reading the series around the time Book 12 was published, so I'm way more familiar with the first part of Animorphs than the rest of it. I always wanted to write a fanfic where Melissa Chapman joins the Animorphs, but I decided to write one about Dealing Dan first. Why?

My new boss has the same heavy accent that Dealing Dan does, on the Opinionated Animorphs Book Guide on YouTube. Great book review series; I'm doing a similar review series for the Nancy Drew books. After hearing my boss talk for a while, I was inspired to write this story.

Now we're at the mandatory "main character learns how to morph" chapter. Yeah, I know, you readers probably know what morphing is already. Good for you. Have a cookie.

* * *

Right, in the last chapter, I said it didn't take me long to discover the morphing power.

That was a lie. It took me three weeks to realize that I accidentally got superpowers. I know Spider-man figured out all his powers in ten minutes, but in real life, it don't work like that.

I started using the blue box as a light, so I could read library books after it got dark. That particular night, a stray cat wandered through the construction site. I put down the book and called out to it.

"Here, kitty, kitty," I said.

It musta been a lonely cat, 'cause it came right towards me. Jumped in my lap and everything. I started petting it, and I started daydreaming about the cat I had as a kid.

That's when I grew a tail.

Scared the daylights out of me, I tell you that. People don't just grow tails outta nowhere, you know? A foot-long tail, where there wasn't one before? That's cause for concern.

The weirdest part was, I could move the tail. If I focused, I could move it up, down, right and so on. It's like my brain changed, to fit my new organ.

I started to focus on myself, and how I was gonna have to deal with this problem, when the tail disappeared. Just sucked itself right into my spine.

I swear, if I had a drug test right then, I woulda taken it. I mean, I just grew a tail and lost it, in a span of two minutes. If drugs and alcohol weren't involved, then how are you supposed to explain something like that?

My eyes fell on the cat.

 _"You,"_ I said. "You did this to me! You cursed me somehow! First an elephant ruins my business, now a cat? Why do animals hate me?!"

Yeah, I know. Not my greatest moment. But given the circumstances, you can't really blame me for yelling at an animal.

While I was cursing out the cat and thinking about how much I hated it, my body started changing again. My big toes disappeared, and I fell forward. My back shortened, and I screamed. It came out as a howl.

 _Holy crap, I'm a werecat. How? That cat didn't bite me!_

I could see better in the dark, now that I was a cat. I turned to look at myself, and I instantly noticed something. I was just _any_ old cat. I was the same cat that had been on my lap moments ago. But that was impossible, because the cat itself was still there, and—

"MRAOW!" I hollered. I hissed at the other cat and jumped towards it. Clearly, my new body came with built-in cat instincts.

I wished I was a human again, and I felt the changes begin. That was basically all I needed, in order to figure out the morphing process. Not too complicated, right? You think about being a cat, boom, you're a cat. You think about being human, boom, you're a human.

Of course, when I turned back to human, my clothes disappeared. No one was around, but it was still pretty embarrassing and awkward for me. I mean, first I'm a werecat. Now I'm a nudist. Next thing you know, I'm gonna run for Congress.

After a reasonable amount of time freaking out, I did the only reasonable thing under the circumstances: grand theft gato. No one's gonna arrest a cat for stealing clothes, right? I morphed the cat, which was freaky as all get-out, then I robbed some of the local stores.

I know what you're thinking. _Dan, clothing isn't part of your DNA. There's no way to morph and keep your clothes at the same time. Why, if there was a book series about morphing kids, it'd take them forty books to figure out how to morph clothes right!_

Yeah, well, that's 'cause kids ain't too smart. I mean, I ain't a genius or nothin', but I _am_ the first person in my family to go to college. Took me four times to figure out the secret to morphing clothes. It's pretty embarrassing, but here it is: farting.

Yep, if you fart while starting a morph, you keep your clothes. I dunno how it works. Something to do with the bladder or the gastronomic system or whatever. Even works with animals that don't fart, like snakes and stuff.

I ain't an idiot, though. I keep the whole farting thing to myself. 'Cause if you concentrate really hard on clothes while morphing, you can kinda morph 'em normally, without the help of butt power.

So. There I was, a homeless guy trying to get back on his feet, with the power to turn into a cat. Not the most useful of powers, let me tell you. I guess I coulda become a cat burglar or something, but I didn't want to get involved with selling crap on the black market. Selling used cars? That's a legitimate business model. Selling a million-dollar necklace that you stole after turning into a cat and breaking into some lady's house? That ain't a type of business you see listed in IRS forms.

Naw, cat powers were only good for two things. Number one, it saved me a ton of cash on food. Hungry? Just turn into a cat, and you only need to eat half as much. Cat food don't taste as good as a gourmet restaurant, but it's a lot cheaper.

Number two, blood donations. Some places pay to have you donate blood or plasma. All you gotta do is morph to a cat, then back to human. Bam! All the blood you donated has magically been refilled. The people at the donation center had no idea how I was still alive and well after donating so much, but they didn't complain. I helped save lives, _and_ got paid for it.

Things really fell into place for me, when I realized my morphing powers weren't limited to just one cat. I could turn myself into _any_ animal. Imagine all the possibilities! I could turn into a bug and go anywhere, especially top secret places like Zone 91! I could turn into a celebrity and sell photos of myself for millions! I could get rich, by selling an endless supply of rare elephant ivory! I could save endangered species like panda bears, by mating as them!

Okay, scratch that last one. That's just creepy. But elephant ivory! I like the sound of that! About time elephants did something useful to help me. I hate elephants with every fiber of my being, but if they could help me get back on my feet, I _might_ be willing to forgive them for ruining my life.

I ain't no idiot, though. I started small, with dog tricks and whatnot. People pay out the nose, for seeing dogs do stupid things, it's incredible. It didn't take long for my nest egg to reach $1,000. That's a lotta cash to carry around, and I couldn't keep it hidden in the abandoned construction site forever.

So I took a risk and visited my mortal enemy. No, not elephants. I visited Selling Stan Macaw.

"Dealing Dan!" Stan said, shaking my hand. "Thanks again for selling me your business! Who cares if you didn't have a choice in the matter? Ha ha! How's the homeless life treating you?"

"I ain't here to make small talk," I muttered.

"What's in the sack you got there? Elephant spray?" Stan laughed. "I'll need some to keep the elephants away from the parking lot! You never know when they might show up! Ha ha ha!"

I hate that guy. I really do. But I knew how to make him shut up. I turned the sack of money upside-down on his desk.

He let out a whistle. "How much is this?"

"A thousand dollars," I said.

"And you're bringing it to _me?_ What's your game, Dan? You want a job selling used cars again?"

"I want a car, and I want it cheap," I said. "I'm not gonna drive it or nothing. All I need is a place to sleep."

"I'd love to help you, Stan. Really, I would. But all of my cars come with mandatory $50,000 insurance."

"But I told you, I ain't gonna drive it!"

"It's not car insurance. It's _elephant insurance!_ HA HA HA HA HA!" Stan laughed so hard, spit flew from his mouth and landed all the way across the room. "You pathetic LOSER! No _wonder_ Sally left you for me! Why be with a homeless elephant maniac, when she could be with the richest used car dealer in town?"

"I'm not here to talk about Sally," I said. And it's true. I don't like talking about her. If you've ever been with someone who called off your engagement, you know the feeling.

You can probably guess what happened after that. Stan insulted me for a few minutes, then he had me kicked out of his office. They eventually gave me my money sack back, although it was half-empty.

I didn't care. In fact, I was kinda hoping the meeting with Stan would go badly. It gave me the excuse to unleash the most brilliant revenge scheme in the history of the world.

The next day, I walked into Stan's office. Only this time, I went in as him.

Pretty smart, eh? Yeah, I got his morph, when I shook hands with him.

"Johnson, do you have the key to the safe?" I asked. "I left mine at home."

"I've got it here, sir," said one of the office lackeys.

My missing cash was inside the safe, along with $3,000 in hundred dollar bills. There were a few checks, a deed, and a lot of signed agreements. I shredded every last one of 'em, especially the insurance agreements. I pocketed $2000 in cash, then left the office.

On the way out, I said, "Thank you, Johnson. If anybody asks, I wasn't here today. Make sure to remember that, especially when the police and insurance agents stop by tonight."

"Uh...Mr. Macaw, Sir?"

I ignored the confused man and left.

The second part of my revenge plan? The elephant attack from Hell. Let's see how funny _he_ thinks elephant attacks are!

After putting the money in a safe place, I morphed elephant and went all-out on Stan's car lot. I hate elephants, but man, was _that_ ever therapeutic! It was the best, most relaxing feeling ever. I was the happiest I'd ever been, since my life was destroyed. When Stan himself showed up, screaming like a maniac, I ripped off his tacky jacket and used it as toilet paper.

Once the police arrived, I decided to high-tail it outta there. No big deal, right? Even if they shot me, I wouldn't be able to feel it!

Yeah, well, I was wrong. One of the police officers pulled out a weird-looking gun. I later learned that it was called a dracon beam. One hit from that thing, and I was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a cage, deep underground. A blue centaur was giving me the stink eye, which was freaky, 'cause he had four of them.

((So, Andalite,)) said a voice in my head. ((We finally caught you!))

I didn't know how to respond. Literally. That was the first time I ever heard thought-speak before.

((You have two options. Die immediately, or morph out of that ridiculous form. I'll put one of my most trusted lieutenants into your head!))

"Yes, yes!" a balding man in a brown suitcoat said. "My years of hard work have finally paid off!"

((Quiet, Chapman!)) the blue monster scolded.

I shook my head and looked around the area. It was weird, let me tell you. The cage had invisible walls, but I could feel them when I reached out with my trunk. Besides for the deer monster and three or four simpering humans, there were six blade monsters. As in, giant brown monsters with huge blades on their elbows and knees.

I coulda taken them, if I had the chance.

((So, what is it, Andalite? Death or surrender?))

I thought about turning back into a human for about half a second, before deciding against it. I didn't like the sound of having an alien lieutenant put into my head. I saw _Star Trek: Wrath of Khan_ when it first came out, I know what's up.

Yeah, that was when I realized it. Aliens. Had to be. These guys were aliens. That blue box which gave me the ability to morph? Alien technology! It wasn't superpowers! It was all science!

Talk about a huge letdown. Here, I thought I was gonna be the next Superman. If Superman could turn into an elephant, that is.

Stupid elephants. I blame _them_ for this problem. If I never turned into an elephant, I never would have gotten myself into this mess.

((Talk, Andalite! Talk!)) the blue alien yelled.

I blew my elephant trunk as loudly as I could.

The alien wasn't amused, and he started cussing me out. I had no idea what the words meant, but I can recognize cussing, no matter what language it's in. That's one of the skills you learn, as a used car salesman, you know?

I even figured out what one of the alien words means! I think. He kept talking about cowardly "nothlits". That's gotta be alien for "human", right? Dude wouldn't shut up about how much he hates them. Guess he's a racist. Doesn't surprise me that aliens are racist.

Anyways, the guy chewed me out for a _long_ time. Like, twenty minutes. Kept threatening to tear me to pieces, torture me to death, and grind my bones to make his bread. Or whatever. I didn't pay much attention to the big blowhard. Like I said, I'm a used car salesman. You learn how to tell when someone is bluffing, and this guy was definitely lying about killing me. No, he wanted me alive. Wouldn'ta gone through all the trouble of bringing me here, just to kill me.

But _why_ did he want me alive? What use was I to him? It musta had something to do with my morphing powers. Maybe he wanted me to tell him the location of the blue box.

Yeah, well, he could forget that. I ain't giving up the location of the blue box to some crazy alien overlord. He could find his own dang box. And besides, like I mentioned before, I didn't know how to talk while in morph. So it's not like I coulda told him anything, even if I wanted to.

I yawned, then I sat down to go to sleep. Do elephants sleep lying down or sitting down? Hey, maybe once this ordeal is over, I could get back to my biology degree. Become an animal expert or whatever. It probably don't pay well, but I wouldn't mind writing a scholarly article or two. Dr. Dan Hawke, has a nice ring to it.

Anyway, back to the blue guy who was yelling at me. The dude showed no signs of slowing down, and I was glad when an interruption finally came.

And by "interruption", I mean "explosion". Something exploded outside the room. Screams filled the air.

"It's the other Andalite bandits!" the slimy-looking human said. "They're here!"

((Of course! They have come to liberate the captive!)) the blue alien said. ((Quickly, let's see if we can capture them, just as easily as we captured this one!))

The blue alien ran out of the room, along with everyone else. He left behind two people as guards, to make sure I wouldn't escape. I guess he ain't a _complete_ idiot.

Then again, maybe he is. Two minutes later, a gorilla came into the room. It easily knocked out the two humans, then it extended a hand towards me.

((Come with me if you want to live,)) it said.

I hit my trunk against the walls of the cage, to demonstrate that I was trapped. The gorilla proceeded to smash the nearby computer to bits. Sure enough, the walls of the cage disappeared. I followed the Gorrilinator outta the building to the weirdest place I ever seen. Aliens fighting animals, people locked up in cages, and a giant pool in desperate need of cleaning. And all of this was taking place in an underground lair, like the bat cave.

I admit it. That was the breaking point for me. My mind completely checked out, and I couldn't think anymore. I stood still and tried to come to grips with what was happening.

((Come on, hurry up! There's an elevator up ahead!)) the gorilla said.

Come...on?

Right. Go to the elevator. Do what the nice gorilla tells you to do.

Man, but my life was weird.

And it only got weirder. A giant purple blob monster rose from the ground and blocked our way.

((Going somewhere?)) it asked. I recognized the voice of the psycho blue alien. How did he—oh, right. Maybe he could morph, too. And wait, I bet the gorilla was also someone in morph. Is that how it works in alien world? People just morph whatever weird animals they can find, then they beat each other up?

Dude, someone give these guys a copy of _Mario Kart_. There's a less violent way to resolve problems.

The gorilla tried punching the purple monster, but it glided out of the way and hit the gorilla in the back of the head. It fell forward to the ground.

And that's when I lost it.

Again.

Shouting incoherently, I ran forward and stomped Purple Blob to bits. Gored it with my tusks, smashed it with my trunk, even waved my ears a bit. Yeah, I know, waving my ears didn't help me with the battle, but it was cool-looking, so shut up. I beat the monster, and I beat it good.

That was when the blade monsters attacked. The first one cut my leg, and I smashed it good. The second one cut my stomach, and that was it for me. I had enough of alien battles to last me a lifetime. I smashed the blade alien outta the way and ran straight for the elevator. Along the way, I started to demorph.

Only I didn't.

Why wasn't I turning back to a human? What was going on?

Would I be stuck as an elephant forever? I HATE ELEPHANTS!


	4. Chapter 4

The gorilla helped save me, believe it or not. I decided I liked that gorilla.

We went up the elevator together, and the gorilla got chatty. ((So what's your story? Andalite who survived the dome ship crash? Late to the war, because you took a left turn at Albuquerque? Or a super-intelligent elephant?))

The gorilla kept making stupid jokes like that, for a few minutes. I decided I didn't like it any more.

We ended up in a car wash, when the gorilla started asking me to demorph. I tried to tell it that I couldn't, but have you ever tried pantomiming "I can't demorph" while in an elephant's body? It's dang near impossible.

The gorilla led me to the nearby woods, presumably to hide me from any nearby humans. I bent down and wrote in the dirt "I am Dan".

((Dan? A human?)) the gorilla asked.

I nodded.

((Oh man. Oh, oh man. This is _not_ good. How did you get morphing powers?!))

I wrote "long story" on the ground.

((Why can't you use thought-speak?)) the gorilla asked.

I tried to shrug. It didn't work.

((It's simple. You just think at someone, and the words pop into their head. Try it.))

((That makes no sense, you stupid gorilla.))

((Hey, you got it!))

((What?))

((I heard what you were thinking, in my head. Just like how you can hear what I'm thinking. See? Simple.))

((Oh, wow! It's so simple and makes perfect sense! Someone tell this psychic gorilla to kiss my big elephant butt.))

((Um, I can hear you.))

((How? Thoughts don't transmit through the air, you idiot!))

((You were thinking at me, so I heard it.))

((No, I was thinking _about_ you! Big difference! So you're gonna hear everything I think from now on? Great. This day just keeps getting better and better.))

((I'm probably not the best person to explain it,)) the gorilla said. Thought. Whatever. ((I should get my friend Ax. He's an alien. You'll like him.))

((So I _was_ kidnapped by crazy aliens. They built the weird animal mutation device.))

((Morphing. It's called morphing.))

((It's called whatever we wanna call it, Kid. No one's got a copyright on this stuff. So why can't I got back to normal? It worked earlier.))

((How long have you been in morph?))

((What does that have to—are you telling me this thing has a time limit?))

((You catch on quick. Yeah, if you're in a morph for more than two hours, it's permanent.))

I said some bad words. Dunno if the gorilla heard 'em or not. This thought-speak-whatever is freaking weird. Why didn't the blue box come with an instructional manual or something? This is important stuff to know!

Then I remembered something really obvious.

((What happens if you hit the reset button?))

((The what?))

((Inside the blue box. There's a reset button. I used it a few times, when the light went out.))

((What are you talking about?))

((You never opened the blue box?))

((We don't have one. You do? Is that where you got the morphing ability?))

((Maybe. I ain't sure. I always play around with alien technology, so it's hard to tell what caused this elephant curse.))

((You're sarcastic. I like you.))

((Get me outta here, and maybe I'll decide I like _you_.))

I made a deal with the gorilla. He gets me the blue box, I show him how the reset button works. I couldn't very well get the box myself, you know? An elephant in town kinda attracts attention.

Turns out Gorilla Boy had a few friends. Some of them went to get the box, while the others kept watch on me. They stayed in animal form the whole time, looking at me. A red-tailed hawk and a bald eagle. No way for me to escape their notice.

((You guys gonna say anything?)) I asked.

((We wait until the others get back. Then we'll find out if you're telling the truth.))

((Ooo, tough guy.))

((This is serious. You could be a danger to us all.))

((I'm a freaking elephant. What's the worst I can do? Run around town, singing the song from _Dumbo_? Face it, Kid. If I'm wrong about this reset button, I'm way more screwed than you guys are.))

((Kid?))

((Yeah, no offense, you sound like you're in middle-school. However the heck sound works with this thought-speak thing. Are there any adults in your little group, or am I gonna be the only one?))

((What makes you so sure that you'll be joining us?))

((I ain't an idiot. You're gonna go all "join us or die" on me, aintcha? You already said you're gonna kill me, if the blue box doesn't pan out. Am I wrong?))

((We'll see.))

They clearly weren't interested in talking anymore, so I was left alone to my thoughts. I wanted to think about how weird my life had gotten, but that wasn't useful. I tried thinkin' about where I was, and what was going on. Clearly, I had landed in the middle of some kinda alien conflict. On one hand, the angry blue dude with bladed warriors. On the other hand...these animal-changing aliens.

I still wasn't sure which group was the good guys. They both seemed to be worried that I was working for the other group. But these animal-changers _didn't_ start off by threatenin' to kill me, so maybe they're the safe bet.

Maybe. All I could do at this point was wait.

It wouldn't be long. They'd be back with the blue box, I'd turn back to normal, and they'd welcome me with open arms. Or tentacles. Whatever these aliens have. I ain't judging.

I wonder if they have used cars on their planet...


End file.
